Love and Lies
by writingfanatic123
Summary: When Anna moves to Forks, Washington to help her sick grandmother, her whole life changes. Should she be with a human, vampire or werewolf? She loves them all, but how will they react when she tells them she is a mermaid? Read this story on the love and lies in this unusual love story...
1. Suprise!

_Hi! This is my first story on fan fiction! I hope you like it and remember… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Enjoy…_

**Love and Lies**

Chapter 1:

The sun shone on my face as I lay next to Em, Cleo and Rikki. The beach was quiet and the tears silently fell from my eyes. I tried to turn so no one would see, but I could tell everyone could see. Thing is today was Emily's last day, she and her family are going to travel the world, but she was taking it way better than Cleo and I were. We've been crying since we found out.

"You know what I think we need?" I asked, quickly wiping my tears. They all smiled and I knew they knew exactly what I meant!

"Last one there is a fried fish!" Rikki yelled and we all got up to jump in. Once I felt the water hit me my legs turned into a tail and I swam as quickly as I could to Mako. Em was first and I was second. Rikki was next then Cleo. We all laughed once Cleo finally reached the cave. Man it felt good to be a mermaid, not like other girls. All of our tails slowly swayed back and forth.

"I needed that," I smiled. We sat there for a while talking, but it was getting dark so we all swam back. Rikki quickly dried us off, I hugged the girls goodbye and ran home. When I got home, I saw a bunch of boxes.

"Mom?" I slowly looked past the boxes but couldn't find her.

"Hey Hun, sorry for short notice but your grandmother is sick and she needs us, so we're going to Forks."

"Poor gran, how long are we going to visit Forks?" Her head finally popped up from the boxes, her hair in a messy bun.

"We aren't visiting, we're staying, until she gets better.

"We're moving to Forks, Washington?" She nodded her head. OH NO!


	2. Saying Goodbye

Hi! This is my first story on fan fiction! I hope you like it and remember… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Enjoy… (p.s. I want to thank all of my followers and reviewers, you guy are awesome and sorry it took so long school, you know! Also I've been on punishment )

Chapter 2:

"But… we can't!"

"Calm down Anna, it's only 'till she gets better. Plus we haven't seen her in a while!" She smiled, I frowned. How could she?! Emma was already leaving and now me too? I guess I shouldn't be so selfish when gran is so sick. So I nodded my head and said,

"You're right! I'm being selfish and uncaring. Well can I at least tell the girls bye?" She gave me a sad smile.

"Of course, I know the girls mean so much to you. You should be able to say bye." I quickly ran out, not trying to look back, back at the heartache of leaving my real home. I called everyone and told them to meet me at the Juice bar. I could tell they could hear the concern in my voice. When I arrived, I started to reminisce on all the things that we encountered here. Now I was forced to leave it behind.

"What's up," Em began; she slid into booth seat with me.

"You won't believe it." We waited for Cleo and Louis and finally Rikki. It was time to get straight to the point. Once everyone sat down I took a deep breath and said,

"I'm leaving and moving to Forks, Washington to take care of my grandmother." They all frowned.

"What? Not fair! First Em, now you! I can't lose you too." Cleo started to cry.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry. Besides it's until she gets better." I knew this would happen, but that didn't mean I was ready for it. Before anyone else could say anything my phone buzzed.

_We should leave now before it gets dark._

I sighed staring at the phone for a while. Finally I decided she was right. I hugged the girls and Louis quickly and said,

"It's time, but I'll come and visit. Don't forget to text me and call about everything that goes on. I don't want to miss a thing!" I quickly left without turning around, afraid that if I look at my past again, I might start to cry. I ran home with no happiness, just sadness and the fear that I may never get to come back home.


	3. Part 1: Plane Take Off

_I've realized how short my pages have been so I'm going to make it a little longer! Again, thank you to all my followers and reviewers! ENJOY…_

Chapter 3:

The drive to Forks was nerve racking. Every time we turned a corner my heart bounced out of my chest. We would soon arrive at the airport and I would be further away from everything. I closed my eyes, put my headphones in my ear and cranked up the music. I tried blocking out my thoughts, but it just kept racing with questions. What if I won't like Forks? What if I don't go back home? What if, what if, what if… Too many questions ran through my brain, making this ride even more uncomfortable.

Mom stayed quiet and I made no effort to start up a conversation. I just wanted to get this ride over with. Slowly she drove into the Australia airport parking lot. Grabbing our suit cases we hurried to the airport.

"How long is the trip?" I asked, trying to keep my suit cases from slipping. She gave a slow smile and said,

"18 hours." Once she said that I was sure to look like a stunned mullet.

"18 hours?" I tried my hardest not to scream and it was taking all my power not to go crazy. I could just control my power; I didn't want to activate it. I took deep breaths, trying not to explode.

"Fine with me, 18 hours can go by quickly."

"That's the spirit!" Don't make it worse, I thought. This was definitely going be a long trip, but I had to do what I could. Once we arrived on the plane, I decided the only way to show my anger was pure silence, to not talk the whole trip. Everything went smoothly and take off was right away. I guess we made it right on time. I tried to focus on other things, like how a couple in front of me was fighting on what probably was their way back from their honeymoon. How a kid was obviously sneaking candy from his bag he wasn't supposed to eat and a man who must've ate some bad food and was running to the plane toilet. I couldn't help but smile and put my headphones in, turning on the music. Mom and I went to go sit in our seats.

"Come on Anna! You have to talk to me sometime. Look young lady, I know you are upset but I will not be disrespected." I closed my eyes; slowly I could feel tears swell my throat. Why me? Why? I was close to saying something when the flight attendant came.

"Snack or drink?"

"Peanuts and water please," mom said. The flight attendant passed her the peanuts and slowly reached over to give her the water. As soon as she did, the man from the plane toilet ran to his seat, slightly knocking the attendant forward, making her spill the water all over me. I was shocked, stunned because if I didn't dry off quickly in ten seconds I would sprout a tail in front of everyone. The attendant kept apologizing, trying to wipe it off, but I knew tiny tissues wouldn't dry quickly enough. I stood up, excused myself and ran to the restroom. _TEN…_ I softly counted under my breath, running top speed. _NINE…_ it seemed so far away. Would I ever make it? _EIGHT…_ fear came just as quickly as the thought of what would happen if I didn't make it in time. _SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO…_ I reached the restroom and quickly shut the door.

"One," I said aloud as my tail replaced my legs and I fell. I hit my head with a loud THUD. The pain coursed through my body, but it was better than growing a tail in front of everyone and have people call reinforcements on me for being a "freak". I rubbed my head with the palm of my hand. Softly I heard a knock on the door following with the voice of my mom and the flight attendant.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry miss."

"It's okay. These were just my favorite outfit and it shrinks easily." The lie was so simple, but what I found out was that anyone believed a simple reason for someone to run away or jump into the ocean unexpectedly.

"Do you want me to come in?"

"No, I'm fine." Mom didn't know I was a mermaid and she wasn't going to find out now. The restroom was tiny and I could just barely move my tail out the way to reach for the towel. Once I finally got it I rubbed franticly until I could feel the tingling sensation of my legs coming back. If only Rikki was here, I thought. I try to fix myself before I went out. Looking at my phone I saw that we still had 17 hours on the plane. Great only an hour into the trip and I already almost got myself exposed as a mermaid! Will the torture ever end?!


	4. Part 2: Plane Take Off

Chapter 3 Part 2:

I walked out as casually as I could muster. I smiled a huge smile, hoping that mom wouldn't freak out.

"I'm so sorry miss! I never meant to damage your outfit!"

"It's fine; this is just a silly accident." I hoped she would understand, smile and go off to do another job but she stayed there, still worried. I turned to start walking back to my seat. As I was walking I could see people glaring at me for making such a "commotion". I decided to ignore them but could feel mom and the attendant right on my heels. Trying to keep walking without looking like a bigger idiot, I just barely sped up until I reached my seat and sat down. I finally looked to see mom give me a worried but "are you crazy" glare. I just smiled reassurance and shrugged my shoulders telling her that I would tell her later. She relieved the attendant so she could go host someone else and turned to me.

"What was that all about?"

"I told you this is my favorite outfit and it shrinks easily when touched by liquids."

"Well at Forks maybe we'll buy you a waterproof outfit. On the plus side you're talking to me again." She said that while lightly nudged me with her elbow and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I wasn't planning to but it seems like you deserved an explanation. Now that I'm talking again I feel better. I'm surprised I lasted this long." It was true I felt like exploding when I gave her the silent treatment and besides I'm proud of myself. Two hours is a new record!

The rest of the trip wasn't bad. I started to talk to mom again, we watched a movie and the served us a real, edible coursed meal. Not those barely filling snacks even though I did get their plane cookies for dessert. Mom finally fell asleep so I took out my phone, put in the headphones and played the music until I drifted to sleep. I woke up to a dreamless sleep six hours later with the song "Heart's A Mess" by Katie Noonan. I stopped it once the intercom came on saying that we had five more hours until landing. I looked out the window to see that it was dark. What time was it? I decided to worry about that later and went back to sleep.

I woke up with it being pitch dark and the plane landing. I realized that mom shook me awake. Wiping my eyes I looked around to see everyone getting their suitcases. It's time to go?! I looked at my phone… 4:00 pm. Wow! I tried to do the math. We left at 5:00pm and it should now be 11:00am but is really 4:00pm yesterday here! Mind=blown! Sydney is 19 hours ahead! Wow, all that math totally woke me up. I get my stuff and we hop into a taxi. We are leaving the Forks airport and now heading to grandmother's house. Over the river and to the woods to grandmother's house we go!


	5. Hello Jacob Black!

_Hey guys! I just want to say yay! We are finally at Forks! I hope you like this chapter and give me reviews please. Positive and negative are both very helpful. Enjoy…_

Chapter 4:

We took one of those rented cars to grandmother's house that smelled of oldness with a hint of air freshener not strong enough to overpower the rancid smell. We drove in silence, but with no tenseness. I think we both were trying to reflect on seeing Grandma again. I haven't seen her since my 8th birthday, being 16 now means a lot. Grandma has just been too old to travel and I was surprised to see that she has been living by herself all this time. We drove into Forks. Forks, Washington is nothing like Sydney. There were pine trees everywhere and the sky smelled and looked like everyday rain, which could become a big problem. The place was engulfed by woods, making me feel unsafe and cautious. As I looked at my surroundings I could just vaguely hear mom say something about going to the Reservation.

Arriving in the Reservation looks so much different than the rest of Forks. There are beaches and open air, fresh water for a good swim, who could ask for more? Though it still wasn't like Sydney, I had an instant calmness about this place, a feeling of home. We arrived at a small house made of mahogany wood. The house was just off the edge of the beach, a comfy place. Mom parked in the driveway. The driveway was a mixture of sand and gravel and I could hear the soft crackling of the gravel as the tires drove on top of it. She parked and we quickly got out, taking our stuff from the trunk and running up to the front door. With a small knock mom said,

"Mom it's me Sharon! Open up!" We waited for a while, anticipating a long wait to be utterly surprised. The door opened up quickly and a gray-haired woman smiled up at us.

"Come in, come in. I have missed you both." She gestured for us to come in and we did so gratefully. As we settled in I took a good look at Grandma. She looked quite healthy to me, old but healthy. She was short, looking to be 5'1, with long whitish-gray hair that flowed straight down her back to her waist. Her skin shown of honey brown, showing her what I know Native American heritage still flourished with color. Nothing seemed odd about her yet she called us here. She hugged me and mom after we put our suitcases near the door and said.

"I hope you don't mind but someone is coming over. He helps me around the house and is fixing my hunk of a junk car for me. His name is Jacob Black, nice boy about your age Anna. What are you know 16?"

I nodded my head. A boy was coming over and I had bed hair from sleeping on the plane! I nonchalantly tried to comb through it with my fingers and straighten me kind of wrinkled outfit. But I don't think I was as nonchalant as I tried to be, I could see Grandma and mom smile at my attempts.

"Why don't I make tea and you can tell me about Sydney, Australia."

"No mother, you're ill, I'll help."

"Fine dear, but don't think because I'm old that I'm ill. I can take care of myself." Even though I could tell Grandma was trying to ditch mom, mom was holding onto the reins. Probably realizing that mom wasn't going anywhere Grandma took a deep breath and said,

"Anna, why don't you get comfortable and put your stuff up. Your room is upstairs on the far end to the right." I silently thanked grandma for relieving me of my boredom and nodded my head before she poked her head back into the kitchen. I got my suitcase and ran up the stairs which was in between the kitchen and the family room, where I was sitting on the couch. Following grandmother's instructions, I turned to a room. The door was mahogany wood like most of the house. I walked in to find a bed with leaf green silk sheets, a mahogany bookcase and a dresser with a mirror on top also contained mahogany wood with a hint of light brown oak wood. I put my clothes in the dresser and the books I packed on the bookcase. When I was done I looked in the mirror. I too had a faint hint of honey brown color in my skin like mom and grandmother. My dark brown hair was a little wavy and stopped a little bit from my shoulders. I was 5'7 and kind of skinny many people said I looked like mom, but _I_ could never see it, until now.

I left the room and walked back downstairs to see mom and grandma talking in the kitchen. They were sitting at the table with cups of tea. I smiled as they had a genuine conversation. I was about to sit down too when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, wondering who it might be, forgetting that the boy was coming over. I jogged to the door and opened it to see a cute boy with flawless honey brown skin, short black hair and some gorgeous muscles. He smiled at me and said,

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black, is Sylvia home?" I smiled like an idiot and all I could think in my head was, Hello Jacob Black!


	6. Smooth Anna, Real Smooth!

_Sorry this took sooo long, I had a bad case of writer's block. Hope you like it and comment! P.S. Next chapter will be Jacob's POV!_

Chapter 5:

I let him in quickly. All in all still standing there like an idiot with nothing to say. Mentally slapping myself I think 'say something STUPID!'

"She's in the kitchen." I say sitting down on the couch in front of him. He smiles at me. I tense at how beautiful his smile is. Man does he know that he is insanely hot or is he too modest to tell?

"Thanks." His voice is soo beautiful and sexy that it sends chills down my body. I let out a dreamily smile back at him as he gets up to walk into the kitchen. Some weird, stalker part inside of me pushed me to listen to his voice one more time. I crept behind the counter that separated the family room from the kitchen. It had a little door for people to walk through, reminding me of a café counter.

"Hey Silvia, How have you been feeling?"

"I've been feeling the same I have always felt…Fine!"

"I won't doubt that," he chuckled. Even his chuckle was sexy. It sent more chills down my body and I was just recovering from the last ones.

"How do you like my granddaughter…?" Grandma began.

"And my daughter," Mom chimed in, leaving the intensity in the statement clear in her voice. Shocked rolled through me, I forgot she was still there! I rolled my eyes at Mom's overprotectiveness and Grandma's attempt to set me up.

"She's nice, seems kind of shy though." He said unfazed by mom's hint.

"You just have to get to know her. I have an idea! Why doesn't she help you with my car while her mother and I clean up?"

"She works on cars?" He asked. 'NO! No I do not!' I thought.

"She can find a way to be helpful. Besides she probably has nothing to do with her time." Thanks Grandma, you're making me sound like a boring no-life girl! He shrugged his shoulders and Grandma smiled brightly.

"Great! Let me just get her!" She got up and I ran crawled to the couch. "Anna!" I looked around the couch to find something to do. I couldn't find anything but luckily I remembered my phone and headphones. I plugged them in, turned on the first song that was playing and quickly ran upstairs without making a sound. I made it to my room where I picked up a book from the bookcase and laid down on the bed. Flipping to any page I pretended to read just in time to see Grandma at the edge of my door.

"Anna honey, why don't you help Jacob?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug. Putting everything down and casually walked downstairs to the garage. There I saw Jacob at the edge of the car with a toolbox next to him.

"Hi I'm Anna!" I said, looking above his head so I wouldn't look at his face.

"Jacob."

"I know!" Did I just say I know? That sounded like a creepy stalker move, recover, recover! "My grandmother told me about you! It's not like I'm stalking you or anything! It's not that you're not stalk able, I'm just not stalking you or anyone one else…" I let out a nervous laugh. Oh yeah real smooth Anna! He laughed.

"That's good to know." I smiled and looked at him. The worst mistake I made all day! His face radiated with energy and it sent me speechless, leaving my palms sweaty. I blushed and looked away. I started walking to the car.

"Well let's get started!" I said.

"Good idea! Do you know anything about cars?"  
"I know how to drive them!" You are so stupid Anna! That's not what he meant. I mentally slapped myself. Once again he laughed. SEXY!

"I'll take that as a no!"

"Before we start can I ask you about this place? I mean I feel like I'm stepping into deep waters!"  
"Well we do have deep water here! The ocean is one!" I smiled at his corny joke. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"Australia. Sydney, Australia." I blushed, just talking to him made me blush.

"I could hear your accent." I smiled.

"Are you going to the school in the Reservation?"

"No, Forks High School." He winced. What was that all about? When I was about to ask he recovered quickly and said,

"That's too bad. It would've been cool to see you there." I didn't know what to say. He sounded like he was flirting, but the way he said it, so nonchalantly made me think he was just being nice. "Well, Forks is really a bore! It rains all the time and there is really nothing to do here but swim at the beaches here in La Push though that's pretty dangerous. They have some small store and restaurants, but other than that forest." I sunk in what he said. RAINS ALL THE TIME! How am I supposed to do anything when it rains all the time?! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"Thanks for the info," and I truly was.

"No problem!" I looked at my phone. We've talked for two hours… TWO HOURS OMG! I was jumping over the moon and stars. Two hours with Jacob, I could faint! I looked up smiling, when I realized how close we were. He was hot literally. Heat radiated off of his body like he was the sun himself. I gasped at the intensity of how close we were. As I did his eyes widened and he stepped back. Smooth Anna, Real Smooth! I must've scared him away.

"It's getting late I think I should go." Once he said that I instantly frowned.

"But the car…" I said not trying to sound too disappointed.

"Another day," he said. And he turned to walk away, leaving me wanting to cry. Did I do something wrong!? 'Of course you did' my mind began. 'You're a freak. He doesn't know it yet, but he will and any smart guy will know when to leave before the freak can show their true colors…Especially a guy like that.'

_Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm just glad my writer's block is gone! Why do you think Jacob left so quickly? You'll find out in the next chapter 'cuz it'll be his POV! Don't forget to comment with the positives and negatives, they both will help!_


	7. Lovesick

Chapter 6

Jacob's POV:

Why did I leave? I have no idea! I liked that weird girl; she was funny, sweet, and innocent without even trying. Plus she was hot. I could definitely see her beauty even though she was so shy about it. _Anna_… it just rolls off my tongue with a perfect harmony. I definitely needed to see her again, especially if I bring my charm up a little bit more. So why did I leave? Anna is some girl I don't know but instantly like, if only she wasn't going to that corrupted school with the Cullen's. They've took one girl from me, I won't let them take another. I sigh; walking home Anna keeps popping up in my mind. What would everyone think, I could tell they were probably listening to my very thought right now. Even if I tried to block her or stop thinking about her my wolf would mentally slap me. There was no possible way that I could get her out of my mind. When I finally arrived home, I flopped on my bed without acknowledging anyone. My mind races with so many questions. I wanted to know all about her, her secrets, her deepest fears, her ex-boyfriends. What was wrong with me? I couldn't possibly be falling so hard when my heart has just been broken. No, I wasn't a sappy lover and I wasn't going to listen to my heart again. Look how well that turned out the first time.

"Jacob?" A soft knock was on my door, I knew it was my dad but I didn't want to talk.

"Yeah," I asked. Why not give him the benefit of the doubt?

"There's a meeting at Sam Uley's house, I think you should go."

"I don't want to see Sam…" I began, but was cut off when he said,

"It's urgent." I quickly got up, trying my best to keep Anna from my mind. Even though Sam and I were not close, when it came to an urgent meeting there was no way around it. All the other urgent meetings involved people or things that could and eventually did hurt our loved ones. I rode my motorcycle to Uley's house, knowing that speed was the best way to go at this time.

I arrived and entered without being invited. Everyone was gathered at the kitchen table, some had on very serious faces others had smiles of amusement plastered on theirs.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned and looked up at me. There was a brief moment of silence. Sam turned to me and so did everyone else.

"It seems like we have a fish problem."

"What does that mean?"

"Resources have detected that there is a mermaid." What the hell?!

_Welp that's it! Sorry it took so long I really am! Hope you liked it leave comments, favorite all the wonderful stuff! I have a question for you guys… should the next POV be Anna's or Jacob's still?_


	8. Its Just A Really Big Fish

_**Hey guys! I don't own any characters or places. The only characters I own are Anna, Anna's Mom, and Anna's Grandma. I have a question…should Anna and Jacob have imprinted or what? I know a lot of you guys wanted to know how resources detected a mermaid, welp it's in this chapter, plus Anna's version will be in the next one. So that's it… Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7:**

Jacob's POV:

Everyone knew the story. One day one of our ancestors was at the beach, looking for intruders, when he saw a woman far in the ocean. She jumped in thinking she was drowning but what he saw wasn't a woman drowning, it was a huge tail. He ran back to the others telling them about what he saw. No one believed him but to make him feel better, they sent people out for watch. But no one has seen a "mermaid" since then. Mermaids aren't even real, right?

I finally spoke, "How?"

"I sent Jeffrey out on post at the beach. He said while he was looking around, he smelled something like fish near the ocean. He looked out and saw a girl swimming. She went down but legs didn't pop up a tail did. He came right away."

"How do we know if he is even telling the truth?" Sam pulled out a phone with a picture of a bug orange tail flopping out the ocean like a dolphin. I grabbed the phone and stared at it closer. This could've easily been photo shopped but it wasn't likely, which meant mermaids were real! It was still hard to believe but I decided to go with it.

"That could just be a fish." This time Embry spoke up and with a laugh he said

"Yeah it could be a really big fish!" I rolled my eyes for the sarcasm that was plain in his voice.

"So who is this 'mermaid'?"

"We don't know he didn't get her face."

"Where's Jeffrey?"

"Shocked, he's a newbie. I shouldn't have let him post there but nothing EVER happens at the beach." I wanted to go to Jeffrey, to get more out of him but I was sure he didn't know anything else and it seemed like he needed time to himself.

I soon realized how quiet it became. No one said anything. Not even Quil or Embry whom were just laughing about this a couple of minutes ago. I couldn't stop thinking about Anna. What was she doing right now? She was probably doing what normal girls do while I'm at a meeting talking about a mermaid. How ironic… Would she accept me? Well I'm not going to tell her, what if it doesn't work out and she tells someone. Just thinking about that made my heart hurt. My wolf yelled at me, telling me she would never do that.

I put the phone back on the table. "How do we know if this mermaid is dangerous?"

"We don't but let's not take the risk and find out. We will find out who this mermaid is and then see how dangerous she might be." I could hear the threat behind the sentence and I can't say I didn't like it. All I could think about was keeping Anna safe. I didn't know why…was she my imprint? No she can't be right? No… I wasn't going to agree with those feelings until I really knew. Besides what could a fish do? A really big fish…


	9. How I Screw Things Up

_**Hey everyone I know how long it's been. Please don't hate me! I've been soooo busy that it didn't make sense. But that's no excuse. I own only Anna and her family and thanks for all the followers and reviews. This is the reason I'm writing today. Welp hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 8:**

Anna's POV:

I surfaced back to shore and dried off quickly. Once I had legs again I ran off. I have just been sighted! What was I going to do?! No one was supposed to know about me! NO ONE! When I saw that boy at the beach I tried to quickly hide, but my stupid tail wouldn't go under the water in time! I saw him run away and knew instantly that he saw me. Hopefully he didn't see my face!

This reminded me of when we were almost exposed by that Dr. Lady. I was happening all over again. And this kid had the evidence on his phone! I wanted to cry, truly and utterly cry! Once I was home again I ran upstairs, ignoring Grandma's and Mom's calls. I started pacing around in my room and quickly called the girls, four-way.

"Hey!" Cleo said on the phone, when finally picking up.

"I have bad news!"

"Bad news," Rikki asked, concern in her voice.

"A lot. First, I move to a town that always rains, then I meet a cute boy who I probably ran off, and now I think I was caught." The phone was silent for a second. When finally they all said,

"Caught?!" I nodded my head even though they couldn't see me, until I finally said yes.

"This is not good!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Not good?! This is freaking horrible! She can be exposed and taken for experiments!" Rikki yelled.

"Thanks for the reassurance Rikki," I whispered.

"Hold on this might not be this bad." Em, oh how I loved good old Emma, always the voice of reason. "Did he see your face?"

"No." Everyone blew a sign of relief. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. I was about to say something when I heard a knock on my door. "Someone's coming! Talk about this later?"

"Duh!" They all yelled before I hung up.

"Come in!" When the door opened, I saw Jacob's face. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Jacob what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. How are you feeling?"

"Ok." I lied. I was feeling horrible; I could be exposed as being a mermaid, but telling him that would make me sound crazy. I sat down on my bed and he sat next to me.

"Sorry for walking out so suddenly. Please forgive me." I nodded, I was speechless. His pleading brown eyes and the heat emanating from his body left me speechless. I don't think I could ever be normal around him.

"It's fine." I said. He smiled, putting his hand on my cheek. His eyes dilated and I just softly heard him say _mate_ under his breath. Mate?! But before I could say anything he kissed me. The kiss sent an odd sensation under my body that I couldn't understand, but I liked it. I pressed deeper into the kiss, he moaned in pleasure, which made me smile. The kiss put my exposure in the back of my mind. He could feel me relax into his arms and his tongue licked the bottom of my lips, asking for entrance. This finally made me realize what we were doing.

I pushed off of him and stood up. "What are you doing?" I saw sadness in his eyes and heard him whimper. Whimper?! He quickly gained his composure and said with no emotion in his voice,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, that won't happen again." He got up and left without saying goodbye. His leaving, him saying it wouldn't happen again made me sad. I oddly wanted it to happen again. Seriously what is wrong with me? I flopped back on my bed. My life is getting pretty screwed pretty quickly. What was I going to do?


End file.
